pissionefandomcom-20200214-history
Leone Abbacchio
"Get smoked." ―Leone Abbacchio Leone Abbacchio '''is the leader of Pissione, and main protagonist of the Pissione Lore '''Biography When Abbacchio was born, thousands of Korean citizens gave him many offerings, as he was considered the messiah of gangnamism, and the true heir to his father PSY's throne. However, he was oblivious to all the praise throughout his childhood, as he was sent to Italy as a very young child. He was raised by Adam Driver and Hatsune Miku, and had a relatively normal childhood. At the age of 20, he decided to become a cop, however he failed miserably at his job, because a thief he was trying to apprehend bribed him to shut up, eventually leading to the death of his partner. Abbacchio fell into a deep depression, until Bruno Bucciarati invited him to join his squad, to infiltrate the mafia and stop them from selling drugs to kids. He accepted, eventually acquiring a stand which he named Moody Blues. He acquainted himself with all the other members, until one day a young boy named Giorno Giovanna entered the gang. Because he looked like a liberal, Abbacchio pissed in some tea and fed it to Giorno, who completely downed it. Unbeknownst to the rest of the gang, Giorno used his stand Gold Experience to turn one of his teeth into a jellyfish to absorb the piss. After many encounters with enemy stand users, he was tasked to use his stand in Sardinia, to replay what the mafia boss's face looked like. However, due to the awfully long process, he had a massive hole punched through him by the boss in disguise as a child. The rest of the gang believed him to be dead, but being the son of god himself, Abbacchio survived, and woke up several days later, but not before encountering a vision of his true father, PSY, giving him a strange arrow. After pondering his current situation, he decided that it was Giorno's fault he almost died. Before he could get up, he noticed the arrow from his dream in his hand. Because a similar arrow pierced him, resulting in the awakening of his stand, he decided to stab his own stand with it, causing Moody Blues to evolve into Moody Blues Requiem, a significantly more powerful stand. He eventually met up with Giorno, and using Moody Blues Requiem, he permanently gained Giorno's ability to reset the will of anything to zero. With this power, he finally exacted his revenge on Giorno, throwing him into an endless cycle of death. Later that day, Abbacchio saw Diavolo about to get hit by a truck, but he used Moody Blues Requiem to alleviate the death loop that Giorno inflicted upon him earlier. The two bonded over their hatred for Giorno and forgave each other. At some point, Abbacchio bailed Ibara Shiozaki out of Green Dolphin Prison, and the two became very good friends, due to their mutual love of the song Easy Breezy, and their hatred towards liberals and furries. Shortly after, Abbacchio was confronted by Atticus Finch, a hardcore liberal who hated the N-word. Because of this, the two fought brutally, but Abbacchio triumphed, almost taking Atticus's life, until the latter mentioned his boss named Kirito. Abbacchio later went to a cafe with Ibara, asking her if she knew someone called Kirito, which she confirmed. The two journeyed to the nether, where Ibara claimed Kirito lived, and eventually located his house. Kirito opened the door, and when he caught sight of Abbacchio, he tried to molest him, resulting in a quick death. Ibara and Abbacchio then raided his garage, and found Asuna Yuuki locked in a cell. They freed her, and out of gratitude, she joined their gang. Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Epic Gamers Category:People who like hentai Category:Stand Users